The Homunculi's Heart
by Megan May
Summary: After getting hit by a car Scarlett's parents fail to bring her back to life and she wakes up a Homunculus. While out in the forest Envy sees a body when she wakes up he can't help but feel a strong attraction for the new born Homunculus.
1. Hi There

Chapter 1- Hi there

"No Scarlett!" Mrs. Harriet Aburn pleaded.

She held her dead daughter in her arms as blood spilled from her right side and forehead.

Scarlett Em Aburn had walked out of her home to retrieve the mail for her mother and never looked before she crossed the street. A drunk driver, driving too fast had hit her and kept driving after the poor girl was killed. Her mother had found her in the middle of the rode, dead.

"Wake up! Wake up Scarlett!" Harriet demanded shaking the girl slightly.

Back in the house a loving father heard the cries of a worried mother. He dropped the alchemy book he was currently reading and ran outside.

"Harriet! What happened?" He yelled and ran to her side.

"She was hit Bill! I asked her to get the mail and a car hit her!"

"We've gotta get her out of the rode!" He yelled.

Bill ran to the middle of the rode and picked up his daughter. He carried her over to the deck on the front of their house out in the country. There went any houses for miles let alone a hospitable. Harriet followed closely behind and opened the front door for her husband. They went in to the kitchen and with one swift movement Harriet brushed everything of the table with her arm. Bill set their bleeding daughter down and frantically searched for a pulse. First at the neck than the wrist and finally the heart.

Hot tears soon ran down his cheeks.

"She's dead." He confirmed.

He pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. He put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. Harriet mirrored his actions on the other side of the table. They just sat their and cried together over their dead daughter.

Soon a thought dawned on Bill.

"You know Harriet, we could bring her back." He stated.

"What? You don't mean-"

"Yes. Human transmutation."

"Bill no. You know that's forbidden." Harriet stopped crying.

"Do we really have any other choice." It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"You're right." Harriet noted and smiled and tiny smile, happy to think she would have her daughter back soon.

After bringing the dead body upstairs into the attic and laying it down in the middle of the floor, Bill began to draw a transmutation circle around his daughter.

"Ready?" He questioned Harriet as he kneeled down beside her in front of the circle.

"Ready." She nodded.

The slammed their hands down on the chalk-drawn circle and soon saw a bright yellow light.

Harriet's face lit up with happiness and anticipation as well as her husband's. Although something was slightly wrong and they could both feel it. Soon the brilliant bright light swirling around them was replaced with a deadly blue and purple light filled with dread.

"Bill! Something's wrong!" Harriet screamed, terrified.

She felt a sharp ripping pain at her hand. When she looked down her left hand was gone and blood was flowing out her wrist.

At the same time Bill felt a ripping pain at his left thigh. When he looked from his hip down was missing on his left side. Blood pooled below him.

The to horrified parents looked towards their daughter for the last time as, she was enveloped by the light. With a bright blinding flash everything went silent and Scarlett Em Aburn was gone.

SCARLETT'S POV

I can feel my toes as I wiggle them but I keep my eyes shut. I feel weak. I can barley move. Below me I can feel something prickly. Than I hear something brush around on the prickly stuff. My eyes open quickly.

I see blue with splotches of fluffy white stuff and the pointy tops of green things. I try to sit up but fall back down. My body is so week. I keep looking at the fluffy white thing up above me. This world is so strange yet so beautiful.

I close my eyes for a second and when I open them someone is hovering right above me. He has long green hair and a black head- band around his head. He grins at me.

"Finally I thought you'd never wake." He says keeping the smirk plastered across his face.

"Um hi there." I manage to say.

My voice is raspy and quiet.

"Hmm you're weak. Here eat these." He forces something red and hard into my mouth.

I don't fight back I'm too tired to. Instead I eat the crunchy stone. It hurts my teeth and scratches my throat as a swallow it. He puts more in my mouth. They taste like nothing but the more I eat the stronger I feel. Soon I'm able to sit up and eat on my own and soon I am full and can't eat any more red stones.

"Who are you?" I ask the strange boy.

"My name is Envy."

"Like one of the seven deadly sins." I note.

"Exactly." He says and smirks again.

For some reason I smile back.

"And you?" He asks me.

He's sitting with his legs crossed across from me. I cross my legs to match his.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Who are you?"

That's when I realize I can't remember my name or anything.

"I don't know?" I say. "I can't remember anything."

"That's normal." He says. "Just close your eyes and think as hard as you can."

I do as I'm told and close my eyes. I concentrate as best as I can and it's not long before I remember everything.

I am Scarlett. I live in the country with my mom and dad. I see faces of the rest of my family and other people I know and than I remember walking out side and into the rode and getting hit by a car.

I gasp.

"I'm dead." I exclaim.

Envy chuckles. "Not quite. You're a Homunculi."

"A Homunculi?" I say. "But how? I was hit by a car."

"Some one tried bringing you back to life with human transmutation."

I remember that. It's when alchemy is performed on humans. Dad studies it and even taught my some.

"When a human transmutation fails, which they always do, the body becomes a Homunculi." He says.

I look at his eyes. They're purple.

Does that mean mine are?

"Why is your hair green?" I ask.

"Why is yours purple?" He challenges me.

"What? It isn't my hair is blond." I correct him.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's purple."

I reach behind me. My hair is touching the ground. How'd it get so long so fast? I pull it around so I can see. He's right. It is the darkest of purples.

"Hmm. And your eyes, they're purple." I ponder.

"So are yours although yours are much darker than mine."

"Why am I here?" I ask

"You tell me. I found you out here."

"I see." Envy, one of the seven deadly sins. "Where are the other six?"

"Hmm?" He raises one eyebrow.

"You said you are one of the seven sins. The other six wear are they?" I explain.

"Oh you mean Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Warth, and Pride. Ha! They're dead. That Fullmetal pipsqueak killed them. He let me live. He just couldn't bring himself to kill me."

I had heard of Fullmetal. He's a state alchemist.

"Well, come on lets go." Envy said getting up.

"Go where?" I asked getting up.

"Well it's getting dark and we shouldn't sleep in the forest if we don't have to but, first things first. We've gotta get you some clothes."

I gasped and looked down.

I was completely naked. As fast as I could I dropped to the ground and pressed my hands the grass. There was a small flash of light and than there was a small pile of neatly folded clothes.

I took the first piece of the pile and unfolded it. It was a pair of the shortest shorts I've ever seen. They couldn't even be considered shorts they were more like bathing suit bottoms. I quickly slid them on and grabbed the second piece of clothing. It was a midriff shirt with a v-neck. It fit tightly and barley covered my breasts.

"Nice." Envy commented.

"Shut-up." I muttered.

He began walking and I followed quickly.

"So you can perform alchemy." He noted.

"Yes my dad taught me." I said. "But I can never control what the object looks like completely." I look down at the black clothing I'm wearing.

"Yes but you don't need a transmutation circle." He said and I saw him smirk again.

My heart did a weird fluttering movement for a second.

"I never have needed one." I smiled proudly.

"How'd you get those scars?" He turned towards me and touched a white splotch on my stomach and them above my right eye.

"I thing I got them when I was hit by the car."

Suddenly his face changes, like he smelt something horrible.

"Get behind me he commands." His voice has changed too.

I do as I am told.

Envy takes a protective stance in front of me. I peek around him and see a figure coming towards us in the distance.


	2. Feelings?

Chapter 2- Feelings?

There's two figures. One huge one and one small one. Envy seems tense. I'm starting to get scared.

"Envy." I whisper, my voice shaking slightly.

"Stay behind me." He orders.

I obey.

He clearly means business.

A light forms at Envy's feet and travels up his entire body. As the light moves up it leaves a new person in its place. It's a person dressed in a blue military suit. I know this man. Carnal Roy Mustang.

"Holly Shit." I whisper, amazed yet terrified.

I start backing away.

Who is Envy? How can he do this? Can I do that?

The figures there close now. I can see that one is a full suit of armor. The other is Edward Elric.

The light begins at Envy-Roy Mustang's feet again. This time he's a girl in a light purple skirt and jacket, she has long brown hair. She turns so our eyes meet. She smirks. That's Envy's smirk, I'm sure of it. Than she winks at me and turns back around. I'm not as scared any more.

"You're not fooling anyone Envy." Edward says.

My gaze snaps away from Envy and to Fullmetal.

Envy chuckles. "It must have been very hard for you, when you had to kill the Homunculi with your mothers face."

The two in front of us stop. The one in armor is staring at me.

"Brother." He says. "Look." He points at me.

Edward looks around Envy and towards me.

"So there's another." He notes and a slightly evil smile crosses his face.

Like a lion Envy lunges towards the Fullmetal boy. He's fast, his fist hit Edward in the cheek. The one in armor pulls Envy away and pins him down.

"Al, your brother was able to kill me, will you be able to?" Envy's voice has been replaced with a girl's.

The one called Al has a fist raised behind him. He can't hit Envy. His arm is shaking like something is physically holding him back. Edward is beginning to walk towards me. His metal hand is now pointed. It's almost like a sword. He's going to kill me. I'm sure of it. I slowly back up.

"I'm sorry." He looks me in the eyes.

I'm scared.

"No!" Envy growls.

He's Envy now. Not the girl or Roy Mustang. He manages so squirm away form Al and flips threw the air he lands on Edward's head.

"Run!" He yells and looks me straight in the eyes.

I turn and run. I'm fast. Faster than I could have even imagined. Faster than a normal human. Wait Im not human any more. What did Envy say it was. Oh! Right! A homunculi. I get far enough away and hide behind a tree. I peek my head around the trunk so I can watch Envy. He flips threw the air and kicks Edward. As Envy flips above Edward, Edward shoots his arm up and hits Envy in the stomach. Envy stops moving and I see blood.

"No!" I scream.

I take off running at Fullmetal. As soon as I'm close enough I pounce on him and wrestle him to the ground. I get a hold of his arm and hold it up to his neck.

"Get the hell outta here before I kill you myself!" I scream.

He just stares at me. I press the point of his arm to his neck harder. It breaks skin and a drop of blood flows. He squirms out form under me and runs away with Al. I sit there and watch as they disappear then I remember, Envy.

"Envy!" I call getting up and turning at the same time.

He's laying on the ground in a pool of blood. I run to his side and drop to the ground.

"Envy you're hurt." I say.

I touch his side where blood flows down from the gash. The cut is deep. It's deep enough to kill.

I look at his face. He's smirking at me.

"You're scared?" He chuckles.

"Well yeah! You're dying." I say and than I realize I'm crying.

I can feel tears running down my cheeks but they're not hot, they're cold.

His hand grabs mine at his side and than he closes his eyes.

"Envy?" I murmur.

I look at the gash. It's slowly shrinking. It gets smaller and smaller until its gone.

"Envy?" I say again.

"You can do it to." I look back to his face. He's smirking.

"What?" I ask confused.

Envy sits up and transforms in to Edward Elric. He already has the pointed arm. He grabs my arm and stabs it with his arm.

"Ow!" I gasp. "That hurts. Stop!"

I yank my arm away.

"Watch." He says.

I look down at my arm and the gash gets smaller until its completely gone.

"Wow." I gasp.

When I look back Envy is Envy and he's is smirking at me, of course.

I place my hand on his stomach where the gash was. He flinches slightly.

"You hand is cold." He states.

"I'm sorry."

There is absolutely no trace of the gash, no scar no nothing.

"How do you do that? I mean change bodies." I ask.

"Just something I was born with when I woke up a Homunculi."

"I see." I look down and see a red marking on my chest. It's some sort of dragon-like thing eating it's own tail and in the middle of the circle there is a star.

"Whats this?" I poke the symbol.

He sits up and points to his thigh. He has one too.

"It's an Ouroboros. It means tail eater. It symbolizes eternity."

Eternity, that means forever.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, you can live forever."

This is wrong. I'm not sure I like that.

"You will never age." He says.

I look at the sky. Its getting dark.

"Lets go. Its getting dark." I say.

We had started walking and found a rode that we began to follow. We don't see any cars on the rode. It's strangely familiar. I walk slightly behind Envy.

His hair is really long. Longer than mine maybe.

ENVY'S POV

Scarlett is walking behind me. She's really scared for some reason. I guess I see why though.

She wakes up a homunculi and than sees Fullmetal pipsqueak and his brother. After that damn kid threatened to kill her, she sees me get stabbed and she has no idea what we can do. For all she's knows I'm dead and than she almost kills Fullmetal. Even I think that's pretty amazing considering she just woke up less than two hours ago.

She can perform alchemy to. Pretty impressive the way she does it. No transmutation circle. She says she can't choose the form of whatever she transmutes. I have a theory about that. Maybe the object takes form of what's in other people's minds. I was letting my perverted-ness get the best of me and imagining her in revealing clothes. Those were pointless thought really. She was already completely naked. She's hot too.

"Envy. Look." She says.

I look down at her. She's pointing ahead of her. There's a house about 50 yards away from us.

"Yeah, it's a house. What about it?" I put my hands on my hips and rest all my weight on my back leg.

"I remember it somehow." She says this so quietly its almost a whisper.

She closes her eyes for a moment than they pop open. She smiles.

"That's my home! Or at least it was."

I watch as she frown and than smiles and than takes of running with inhuman like speed.

"Wait! Scar! No!" I take off running after her. "Scar! Stop!"

She's fast. She's almost faster than me. She stops abruptly. I stop next to her.

"There's no one home." She seems almost disappointed.

"How do you know?" I ask.

She points to an open garage.

"If my parents were home there would be a black pick up truck in there." She looks up at me with gleaming eyes. "We could stay there for a while?" It's not a statement, it's a question.

I sigh. I can't say no to her. I don't know why, I just can't.

"Stay here. Let me look around inside and than I'll come back for you. Okay?"

"Kay." She plops down on the ground.

I turn away from her and run to the front door. I open it. There is a small living room to my left and a dining room/kitchen to my right. There are pictures hanging on the wall in the living room. I inhale threw my nose. The faint scent of human fills my mind. There are not any humans here now but there once was, not long ago.

"Scar!" I yell.

I hear her bare feet pat against the ground as she runs over.

"Envy." She say, she's at my side now.

"We can stay here for a while. Humans aren't here now but have been. Not long ago either. I don't know how long we can stay here."

She starts giggling, just like a child.

"Yay!" She shrieks and runs up the stairs in front of us.

I follow. As soon as were at the top of the stairs she turns right. She stops at the first door.

"My room." She says and places her hand on the door knob. She takes a deep breath and than opens the door.

The walls are light purple. There's a desk pressed up against the wall along with a bed and night stand. There are clothes on the floor and bed spread that matches the walls on her king sized bed.

She looks at me and than the walls and than at me again.

"Hmm. The walls match your eyes."


	3. Blood

Chapter 3- Blood

SCARLETT'S POV

"You can sleep here." I tell Envy opening the guest room door.

The walls are white and the floor is badge. There is a bed on one end of the room and a desk on the other side. I can see this even without the lights on.

I watch Envy walk over to the bed and flop down on the white bed spread. He lays down completely and puts his hands behind his head.

"Ah. It's been so long sense I've slept in a bed." He sighs.

"Good night." I say and turn around.

"Sweet dreams… Scar." He says.

I turn my head and smile at him than walk out and shut the door behind me.

It's about ten at night and no lights are on in the house. We don't need them. We can see fine without them.

My stomach growls as I stand outside my room.

"Hmm… I need food."

I turn and walk down the hall. When I get to the stair case I can smell something awful. It makes my nose tingle slightly. I follow the disgusting smell. It's down the other hallway. I walk past my parent's room and the attic door. The smell is strong. I open the door and look inside the room.

I can see there is an alchemy circle that has been drawn on the floor. I walk over to it and sit down at the edge. My gaze slowly travels to the center of the circle. What was transmuted here. In the middle of the circle is a pool of a dried substance. I get up and walk closer. The smell is almost too much for me. It's burning my nose.

I squint my eyes and look harder and the dried stuff. I gasp. I know what it is. It's blood. It's my blood and there's a lot of it.

I drop on my knees just in front of the dried blood.

A wave of emotions wash threw me. This is where my father tried to bring me back to life.

Without thinking I open my mouth and scream. I can feel the cold tears flowing down my cheeks again.

I can hear feet pounding on the floor, they're getting closer to me.

"Scar?" That's Envy's voice.

I look back at him.

"Look." I place a hand on the blood.

He walks over to me and just about gags. I bet he doesn't like the smell either.

"It's blood." He states.

"It's _my _blood." I say and begin sobbing.

He bends down next to me and places an arm around my shoulders. I slam my body it to his side and nuzzle into his shoulder.

"It's okay Scar." He picks me up and starts walking.

I am still crying when he sets me on my bed. I wound my arms around his neck and kept crying. The last thing I remember is Envy saying, "Scar… It's all right." Than I am enveloped in to a dark sleep.

When I open my eyes Im laying in my bed alone. It's still dark outside. I roll over on to my back and stare at the ceiling. I hear my stomach growl. That's right I never got any food last night.

I sit up and swing my feet off the bed.

I tip toe down stairs, trying not to wake Envy. There has to be something in the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and find a piece of chocolate cake.

"Yum." I say and take the plate.

I open the drawer next to the fridge and take out a fork.

After sitting in one of the four chairs at the table I stab the cake with my fork. I put the fork in my mouth. The cake taste horrible, but Im so hungry I keep chewing and swallow anyway. I start choking. This isn't right I've already swallowed the food how come I can't breath. I fall off the chair, I'm coughing so hard.

I hear a door open and someone running down the stairs. Envy.

"Scar?" He drops down in front of me and grabs my chin.

He forces me to look at him.

"Did you try eating?" He asks.

I can't talk so I just nod my head as best as I can.

I close my eyes and try to catch my breath. When I open my eyes Envy is forcing something in my mouth. I chew. I know that taste. It's those red stones. Envy give me more until I can control my coughing.

"Thank you." I say gasping.

"You can never eat food. Only these." He holds up a stone.

"Why?"

He shrugs. "You're a Homunculi. In time you will eat less and less of these." He twirlers a stone between his fingers. "Soon you won't need to eat them at all."

"I see."

Im cold. Im tired.

Envy is asleep, after he gave me some of those red stones we just sat there on the kitchen floor for a while and he fell asleep.

_-Flash back-_

"_Envy?" I crouched over him and poked his cheek. "Envy?" _

_Is he dead? I looked at his chest. It rose and fell. Nope, not dead. Asleep? I heard a light snore escape his mouth. _

"_Great." I muttered. _

_I can't leave you here on the floor and I've already woken you up twice. _

_With a sigh I stood up and hooked my arms under his. I thought I could drag him upstairs. He was super heavy. By the time I got to the stair case I was already breathing heavily so I decided to drag him to the couch. I managed to get his upper body on to the couch. I grabbed his ankles and shoved them up on the couch too. _

_I flopped down on the recliner across from the couch and tried to get to sleep myself. I took the white afghan of the back of the recliner and wrapped it around me. I guess I had too much on my mind because I never did fall asleep._

From where I'm sitting I can see the sun rising from out a window. I here Envy stir in his sleep.

He is one of the reasons I never got back to sleep.

He talks. And I don't mean just mumbles quietly, I mean like he's having a conversation with me sitting across from him. He yells too. The first time I heard him yell I let out a yelp of my own and just about jumped out of my skin.

He moved again.

"You better stop or you're gonna fall off the couch." I whispered to myself.

Sure enough he moved again and fell off the couch.

I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot." I whispered under my breath.

His eyes popped open and he sat up.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Well last night after you gave me those stone things you fell asleep in the kitchen so I dragged you over to the couch. You know you're really loud when you sleep. You talk and even yell. You were rolling around so much you fell of the damn couch." I said.

"I'm sorry. Did you ever get back to sleep."

I pulled the afghan around me tighter. "No."

Envy looked around the living room and than got up and walked to the wall behind the couch where school pictures of me were hung up from kindergarten to 9th grade.

I never really changed. Sure, my hair got longer and I cut it but my face always looked the same. Same blond hair framing the same bright emerald eyes in each picture.

Envy looked from the last picture on the wall and to me and than back to the picture. It was the last school picture taken of me. I was in ninth grade.

"I think you look better now than you did in this picture." He says.

I don't know weather to take that as a complement of as an insult.

I shift in my chair. "I feel dirty." I say.

That smirks appears on Envy's face.

"Not that way, pervert. I mean I wanna take a shower or something." I roll my eyes and get up from the recliner.

I look down at my clothes. I think I should wash them, I've sort of grown attached to these clothes.

I look over at Envy. His clothes could defiantly use a good washing too.

"Give me your clothes." I say.

I'm the one who smirks this time. Envy just looks at me with a surprised and confused face.

"Still thinking perverted thoughts? I can transmute you some other clothes. I'm putting mine in the wash and yours look like they should get cleaned too."

I press my hands to the ground and a pile of folded clothing transmutes. I can ignore the law of equivalent exchange.

"Here." I hand him the clothes. "Go change and than go down stairs and I'll put your clothes in the wash." I point to a door in the kitchen.  
He shrugs.

I walk to the door and open it. I walk down the basement stairs and to the washing machine.

The basement hasn't changed at all sense I died.

The washer and drier are still pressed in to a little indent in the wall. The wall sticks out a little from them.

I turn the washing machine on and with out thinking take off my clothes and drop them in the machine.

I pour in the soap.

"Uhh… Scar?" I spin around to see a smirking Envy.

That's when it occurs to me that I'm naked. I press my hand to the wall next to my and transmute a light pink towel that I quickly wrap around my body.

"Here." Envy hands me his clothes and I drop them in the washer. I shut the lid.

"I'm going to take a shower." I inform Envy.

I walk up the stairs and Envy follows.

Envy goes to the living room and I go upstairs to the bathroom.


	4. Visitors

Chapter 4- Visitors

SCARLETT'S POV

I shut the water off in the shower and put the towel back around my body.

"Much better." I sighed.

I wiped off the condensation on the mirror and looked at my self. My eyes were now the shade of dark violet. Envy's were more like light lavender. Next I ran fingers threw my now dark purple hair. It was darker than my eyes. It was so purple it was almost black.

"Scar!" Envy yelled from down stairs.

I opened the door and walked to the top of the stair case.

Envy was standing at the bottom. "I'm leaving."

"W-What?" My mouth dropped and my heart sank.

He can't. I'm a new born Homunculus.

He smirked. The next thing I knew he was right in front of me. "Not to worry. I'll be back soon." I felt his hand caress me cheek gently.

"Promise." I asked quietly.

The smirk grew. "Hmm Yes I promise."

"If you don't come back I'll probably quite latterly hunt you down." I was completely serious.

He chuckled slightly at this.

"If someone comes in this house- Human or not, run, hide, do whatever it takes to get away from them. Got it." He seems serious fro once. There's no smirk on his face.

"Got it." I repeat.

There's the smirk back on his face. His fingers travel from my cheek to my neck my chest and than poke at the towel.

"No need to cover up for me. I have already seen you naked." And with that he back flips away from me and lands at the foot of the stair case. Than he walks out the door.

I just stand there for a second wondering if that really did happen. I decide it did and walked back to the bathroom. I ran a brush threw my hair and braded it down the middle of my back. I decided to keep it like that for the day. I couldn't find a hair tie so I pressed my hand to the mirror and transmuted a white ribbon to tie at the end. It was than I realized I could have just transmuted a hair tie.

I sighed as the buzzer went off for the washer. I threw the towel in the sink and walked out the bathroom as I heard something. It was a car, defiantly and it shut off in the drive way. I didn't think much of it until I heard a key being shoved in the door. I took off running down the hall.

This is great someone's here and I naked. Just fucking great. I ran in to my room and shut the door.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cursed under my breath, frantically looking around the room.

"Scar!" Envy slipped threw my open window. "Clothes?"

"Shut up the washer just stopped. Who the hell is here?" I said pressing my hands to my breast to cover them.

"They're human." He says.

He stalks towards the door and I get in front of him. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"If they're human you're not hurting them. What if they're my…" I trail off at the end.

I watch Envy's face. I can see his eyes slowly creeping down to look at my chest.

"It's nice to be home." I hear a feminine voice sigh as the door opens.

"You can say that again." This voice is a man's.

I look at Envy and my eyes get big. "I know those voices."

"No Scar they can't see you like this. You're not human anymore." He says.

I bend down and touch my hands to the floor. I pile of fabric appears. It's a black strapless dress. It hangs down to my thighs.

"This will have to work." I mutter not happy with the clothing.

At least I was able to transmute Envy's clothes.

"Its too bad we'll have to leave soon." My mom says.

"Yeah… Harriet look." I can hear footsteps.

Envy and I just stand there as quietly as possible.

"Is that cake?" My mom asks.

"Shit." I mutter. I never threw away the cake from last night.

"Yeah." More footsteps.

They get closer. They must be walking up the stairs.

"Bill." My mother sounds a little alarmed. "A towel."

"Shit." I say again.

Envy grabs my wrist and try's to pull me towards the window.

"No. Stop." I say.

He's strong and Im no match for him. I refuse to move.

"Scar go!" He demands.

"No." I turn and try to run to the room.

Envy's faster. He manages to dive on me and tackle me to the floor.

"They're my parents." I say squirming under him.

"And you're not human." He says trying to get a grip on me.

That's when the door opens. We both stop moving. I roll out from under Envy and now and am on my stomach.

"Hi." I manage.

My mom's eyes get huge and I think my dad stops breathing.

"S-s-Scarlett?" My mom shutters.

"Mom." I pull myself off the floor and Envy jumps up.

He's grimacing.

"Harriet this isn't Scarlett." My father says.

I look down and Envy places a hand on my shoulder.

"He's right, well sorta." I say.

"Why'd you come here?" My dad asks he sounds mad.

"Daddy?" I look up as tears form in my eyes.

"Get out. You aren't my daughter."

The tears spill out. Envy's grip gets slightly tighter.

I suck in a breath threw clenched teeth.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that again." I get closer to them.

He is very still for a moment.

"Scarlett? Is that really you?"

"Well duh!" I say crossing my arms.

My parents dive on me and envelope me into a hug. My mom is crying and my dad is apologizing.

"What happened to your hair and your eyes? Where were you? When did you get here?" My mother's questions came one right after another.

We had moved down stairs and were sitting at the kitchen table. Envy sat next to me and my parents sat across from us. Envy seemed tense and uncomfortable. He was very still and didn't smirk.

"Um lets see. We got here yesterday. My hair and eyes changed because I'm a homunculus and I woke up in the forest and met Envy." I motioned towards Envy, who looks very unhappy.

"A homunculus?" My father asked.

"Yes it's the result of a failed human transmutation." The smile on my face disappeared on my face and was replaced with a grimace. "Speaking of which. Why the hell would you even think about performing human transmutation?! You know it's forbidden!" I was practically yelling.

My father looked down at his hands. "I'm so very sorry, Scarlett. We just had to have you back." He smiled. "And now we do. I'll cancel our trip to France and we can catch up. You'll be able to live here and everything. It'll be just like before you died." He seemed so happy.

I looked over at Envy. He had one foot on the chair and was laying his arm on his knee. He was looking out the nearest window. I could tell be his expression that he was pissed.

I looked down. "No. Go to France. By the time you get back we'll be gone anyways."

"W-what?" My mother has tears welling in her eyes.

"We can't stay here. You're in danger now, just being around us. I found out the danger of being a homunculus yesterday. You will not be put in that sort of danger. When do you leave for France?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." My dad says clearly disappointed.

"Than it's settled tomorrow you leave and soon after so will we." I confirm.

"Come on." Envy says.

When I don't move he grabs my hand and drags my to the back door.

"What are you doing?" I ask shutting the door behind us.

"Well you said yourself were in danger. You need to learn how to fight." He takes me out to the middle of our huge back yard.

I watch the light start at his feet and travel up his body. He's Fullmetal.

"In a way you're sort of like Wrath. He could perform alchemy. Maybe you're like Lust. She could do this weird finger thing. She could expand them and make them sharper than knives." The light starts at his feet again.

The woman left in his place is who I assume to be Lust. She's in a dark green dress and has long dark hair.

Her fingers expand and stops right in front of my neck than retract.

"Well go on try it." He urges as he turns back into Envy.

I don't even know how to try. Maybe use my mind to project my fingers away from me? I decide that's the best way to try. I hold my hand out in front of me and concentrate on my fingers alone. I flex them and stretch them out as far as I can. Than with my mind _see _them getting longer and sharper too. Slowly it works. My fingers get longer and I feel them getting sharper.

"Amazing." I whisper.

"Good now retract them." Envy orders.

Bringing them back is easier. I take them back into me until they're at their normal leant.

"Hmm… What else can you do?" Envy puts a hand to his chin. "Well you can't be like Gluttony. You're not fat. And you're not like Greed, I was able to get threw your skin yesterday. I'm not about to see if you're like Pride. Maybe Sloth." He changes into the woman in the purple suit again. I realize that this is the woman he referred to be Edward Elric's mother. The light travels up Sloth's body once more.

It was the same woman only with a dark purple dress hanging elegantly on her and she had slightly darker hair.

"Her body was basically made of water." She tells me and I see the woman dissolve into a puddle than reform back into the woman.

"Holly shit." I whisper.

**So how is it so far? I know I haven't made on of these note thingy yet.**

**Anyway I plan to have the next chapter up sometime this week. **


	5. Goodbye

Chapter 5- Goodbye

"Holy Shit!" I said.

Half my body was a liquid that I could only assume to be water. I had focused all of my energy on forcing my body to melt. It was hard, harder than it looked and it looked hard. From my feet to my hips had melted. The rest of my body was sitting it the puddle that was once my legs. I screamed in frustration.

"You're doing great Scar!" Envy called from the back porch.

"You know you could be helping me!" I screamed and threw my fists in to the ground.

"Sorry no can do."

"Damn you!"

He smirked.

He was just sitting on the top step on the porch lounging back and smirking.

I channeled my frustration towards the center of my body and imagined it melting in to a cool liquid. I imagined each molecule of my body turning into water. It worked. I felt my whole body collapse and than I couldn't see anything.

"Great! Now bring yourself back together!" Envy ordered.

I imagined my body's molecules turning back in to whatever my body was made of and felt them reconnecting. First I felt my legs than my torso, followed by my chest and finally my head. Reforming was much easier than melting.

A huge smile spread across my face.

"Did you see that?!" I yelled looking up and Envy.

He grace fully jumped off the porch.

"Yes I did." He said seemingly unimpressed.

I grimaced and ran towards him. I dove at him unthinkingly. He caught me by the shoulders.

"Good you're ready to fight." He smirked an evil looking smile and threw my body.

Yes. Threw it.

I flew across the back yard and landed on my ass a few yards away from Envy.

"What the hell?!" I yelled heaving myself up off the ground and brushing me off.

"Don't get hit." He said and ran towards me.

I screamed and ducked.

"Dear god Envy what the hell are you doing?!" I stood and whirled around to look at him only to see him throw a punch at my face. I jumped to the left to doge it.

"Don't get hit." He repeated.

He dove at me trying to grab my waist. I dove down and threw his legs.

"Ha!" I mocked scrambling to my feet.

Next I saw a foot heading towards my gut. I jumped back and ran forward towards my attacker.

I caught him by the neck.

"Ha! Got you." I smiled.

He grabbed my waist so I wouldn't fall to the ground and drag him with me. I looked into Envy's eyes. For a second I saw something spark in those eyes.

"Okay you too. Time for dinner." I looked up to see my mother on the porch wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

I quickly removed my arms from around Envy's neck and felt my face get hot.

"I made chicken." My mother said happily.

After glancing from my mother to Envy I began walking toward the door. My mom turned and walked back threw the doorway and in to the kitchen. I skipped up the steps and into the kitchen myself. My new acute sense of hearing made it obvious that Envy was following.

I sat down at the table and Envy sat next to me. My father was on the other side of me and my mother across from me.

Without thinking I picked up my fork and stabbed a piece of chicken. I put the fork to my lips and chewed the piece of food. The food tasted of nothing. I looked down at my plate and raised one eyebrow. I could feel the food in my mouth but not _taste _it. I swallowed the tasteless substance and than my eyes went wide. I ate food.

"Cra-" I was cut off by a gagging noise coming from my mouth.

"Damn it Scar." Envy's chair scrapped across the floor and he walked over to me.

"Scarlett! Breathe!" My mother pleaded.

"She can't. Were not supposed to eat food." Envy said, clearly annoyed.

He shoved something into my mouth. I immediately recognized the taste. The red stones.

I chewed the hard stone and swallowed it. I took more from his open hand in front of me. As soon as I could breathe again I said, "Crap."

"I thought you learned your lesson the first time." Envy sneered.

"I forgot." I grimaced at him.

"You can't eat?" My mother asked in awe.

"Nope." I smirked. "Just one of those perks of being a Homunculus."

I rolled over in my bed and sighed. I couldn't sleep. After my parents had finished eating Envy and I went back outside and continued to fight each other. Envy managed to tackle me to the ground twice and I all I could do was throw punches and kick at him, which he promptly dodged.

I rolled over on to my back and looked up at the ceiling. At dinner I found out it's been two years sense my parents tried to bring me back, sense I died. Where was my body for two years? Why don't I remember where I was?

It was than that I heard I scream.

I jumped and let out a yelp myself. I heard it again. I know that voice.

"Envy!" I gasped and jumped out of my bed and ran to my door.

My feet thumped down the hall and to the guest bedroom. I opened the door to see Envy on the bed squirming around. He was asleep too. I shut the door behind me and walked over to him. I picked the blanket up off the floor and grabbed Envy's wrists as they flung around.

"Envy." I say shaking his wrists slightly. "Envy wake up."

I struggled to keep my grip on his wrists.

"Envy! Envy stop you're dreaming!" My foot slipped as Envy flung his arms to the other side of the bed.

I fell forward and on top of Envy. Quickly, I scrambled to get off of his squirming body.

"Wrath! No!" Envy yelled.

Wrath. I knew that wrath was another one of the seven deadly sins. I remember Envy had once told me that, Fullmetal had killed Wrath along with the rest of the Deadly sins.

Without realizing what I was doing I put a hand to his cheek.

"Shh, you're just dreaming." I tried to comfort him.

His eyes popped open and him limbs fell limply to the bed.

"Scar!" He gasped and grabbed my body.

He pulled me close to his body. My eyes were wide with shock.

"You're okay." He says almost surprised.

"You were just dreaming." I say and place a hand on his chest.

I fell his lips against my hair. I nuzzle against his chest and quickly fall asleep.

When I awake I am alone. Envy is gone and I can hear my parents rummaging around in the kitchen downstairs.

"Take good care of her." I can hear my father command Envy.

"I will." He responds.

I assume he's smirking now.

I force my body up and run a hand threw my hair. After throwing the blankets off of me, I swing my legs off the bed and hurry downstairs.

My feet tap on the stairs as I make my way into the kitchen.

"Good morning Scarlett." My mother greets me once I'm in the kitchen.

She has tears running down her cheeks. She rushes towards me and envelops me in to a hug. "Are you sure you have to leave?" She whimpers.

I had forgotten about that.

"Yes." I say quietly. "I'm sorry."

"We'll see you again right?" She's almost sobbing now.

"I promise I visit once in a while." I say not knowing if I will really be able to or not.

As soon as she lets go of me my dad's arms are around me.

"We should get going. Our plane leaves soon." He says as he kisses my head quickly.

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. He breaks away from me reluctantly and picks up two big red duffel bags.

"You best come back to see us again." He orders.

"Mhm." I look down.

I watch with tears in my eyes from the front porch as my parents drive away and I see my mother wave out the window at me. As soon as they're out of sight I let the tears fall down my cheeks. Again, they're cold and not hot like human tears would be.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I turn and crash into Envy's chest. His arms wrap around me and I feel his lips on my hair.

"What if I never see them again?" I say.

He's quiet for a moment, than he says, "I promise you'll see them again." He says solemnly.

And I believe him.

"I thought you left for that the first time." I say annoyed, unhappy that I am about to be left alone again.

"Yeah but once I saw the car and followed it and Im glad I did." He explained.

I assumed that the car had been my parents.

Envy had told me that he was going out again to see how far away from town we were.

I sighed in defeat.

"I'll be back soon." He murmurs.

I just about faint when I feel his lips press against my cheek. And with that he slips out the door, shutting it behind him.

I sigh and make my way to the living room, plopping down on the couch and swinging my feet up on it so Im lying across it. Reaching my hand back I touched a lamp on the little table by the couch and turned on a lamp. I could see out of one of the kitchen windows from here.

Storm clouds were rolling in and lightning was bubbling in the sky. Envy better hurry if he doesn't want to get caught in the storm.

I wonder if Envy will really let me see my parents again. I didn't really say anything to them before that left except that I loved them and that I will see them again.

The first of raindrops began to fall from the sky and smack against the windows. The rhythmic beating of the rain relaxed me but when the thunder got a little uneasy. The lightning flashing high above me did not help either.

I sat up on the couch and tucked my knees to my chest. A crack of thunder rushed threw the sky.

I jumped and shivered. Lightning lit up the sky and the lamp I had turned on went out. No power.

"Damn it."

It wasn't really that dark, just dim due to the storm clouds.

I heard steps out side and than a loud bang on the door.

"Envy?" I asked myself. "Well that was quick."

I jumped up and ran to the door. My hand stopped at the door knob.

Envy had told me not to let anyone in the house, but if it was Envy, shouldn't I let him in?

I pulled back the curtains slightly and peered threw.

A boy about ten years old stood there on the porch staring at me. His eyes were a light purple and his hair hung down to the middle of his back.

I gasped. A homunculus!

He grimaced and began yanking at the doorknob. I stepped back away from the door and spun around on my toes. Hide! I've gotta hide… or fight. No! Hide! You don't know if you can fight him!

My feet pounded on the stairs as I ran as fast as I could to my room. After shutting the door behind me I frantically looked around my room. I noticed a small space between the wall and my bed. My feet pressed against the floor and pushed my up on to the bed that I jumped across and down in to the tiny space, just as I heard the door break off it's hinges.

**Sorry, it took me a little longer than I thought it would to finish this chapter. How was it. REVIEW PLEASE. IM THINKING ABOUT QUITTING THIS STORY IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS. **


	6. Wrath

Chapter 6- Wrath

My knees were pressed firmly to my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around them. I sat up against the wall next to my bed, breathing unevenly with fear. Thankfully the bed was large enough to cover me completely.

Whoever it was that broke down the front door was in the kitchen slamming things around. I heard something -maybe a plate- be thrown on the floor. It shattered. His steps were pounding around the kitchen and to the stairs.

I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming let alone whimpering. If he is truly a homunculus, that means his senses are strong, like mine and Envy's. The window in my room slid up and I almost screamed. Blood was pumping threw my vains frantically.

"Scar!" Envy said in a hushed voice.

I took the hand from my face and held up my pointer finger to my lips. A sign to keep quiet, he nodded once. I put my hand back around my lips.

He pulled himself in threw the window and walked over to where I was sitting. I moved over so I was pressed against the side of my bed and Envy squished himself in-between the wall and me. He put an arm around my shoulders and put his lips to my ear.

"What happened?" He whispered as quietly as possible.

I removed my hand again. "He kicked the door in. I think he's a homunculus." I whispered.

That's when the boy kicked my door in.

"I know you're in here!" He hissed.

Envy stood up.

I watched as he walked to where my bed ends and looked at the boy. His body went stiff and he stopped breathing.

"Wrath." He gasped.

"Hello Envy. It's been a while hasn't it." The boy sneered.

"B-but Edward killed you." Envy shuddered.

"That's were you're wrong." Wrath's voice sounded like a devilish child's.

"B-but how?"

"Edward never killed me. After killing the rest of us he figured I could be a valuable essence to the military. He told me that in exchange for my life I help kill all the homunculi." The child growled. "I've come here to knock two Homunculi off my list to kill."

I sprang up to look at the boy just as he lunged at Envy.

"No!" I yelled holding my hand out in front of me. Quickly I projected all of my energy into my finger tips and the sprang out at Wrath.

They punctured his body and I felt the weight of his body on my fingers. I could also feel blood seeping around them. As quickly as they had sprung I retracted them. I shook the blood from my hand in one short quick movement. The blood splattered my bedspread. I could only imagine my mother's reaction when she notices that.

Wrath's body lays lifelessly on the floor and Envy stares at him in shock.

He can't be dead he's probably healing. I lunged at Envy and caught his wrist. He wasn't paying attention while I yanked him out the door and almost tripped over Wrath.

"Snap out of it Envy!" Screamed as I ran out of my room and down the hall.

Envy hobbled behind me. If I didn't have a hold on his wrist he probably still be watching Wrath.

We stumbled down the stairs and I fell as we got threw the doorway. That must have gotten his attention because he snapped out of his little trance. He picked me up and threw me on to his back. Than he began running, much faster than I could have. I was scared and my hands were shaking around Envy's neck. He lifted his right hand and grabbed both of them.

"Envy…" I whispered, pressing my lips to the skin between his neck and shoulder. "Im scared."

When we ran into town I slid off of Envy's back, my entire body shaking with fear.

"First things first, we need to find some clothes." Envy announced.

I pulled him into the ally we were standing next too and pressed my hands to the ground. There was a flash of light. Two black cloaks were in their place when I lifted my hands.

"Will these work?" I asked, holding one up.

"For now."

We both took one and tied them around our necks.

"Lets go." Envy took my hand and lead me out of the ally.

We walked on the side walk with the hoods of our cloaks covering our faces. That earned us a few frightened glances.

As we walked I felt my leg getting tired fast. I looked up It was dark and raining. It wasn't long before I couldn't walk anymore.

"Shit." Envy muttered, catching me.

He lifted me into his arms and walked to the next ally he could find. He sat down with me in his lap, I let my head fall onto his chest.

"You need to eat." He said putting a stone to my mouth.

My lips greedily curled around the stone and my teeth slammed down on it. Envy put another to my lips, I ate that one as well. Soon I felt my strength returning and rushing threw my body. I felt a wave of sleepiness hit me and I sighed in contentment, to be with Envy. I felt Envy's arms lock around me as I drifted to sleep.

"Miss! Hey Miss!" My eyes fluttered open.

The sunlight made it hard to see but I forced myself to look in the direction of a man yelling.

"Are you all right?" He called.

His head was hanging out of a window in the building above me. His scruffy black hair hung in his eyes.

Oh great. What was I going to tell him.

"Yeah!" I called back giving him a thumbs up. "We just stayed out to late and kind of got to tired to walk the rest of the way home."

What a horrible response. It was the best thing I could come up with though.

"You sure you're all right?" He asked once more.

"Yup!" And with that he bobbed his head back in the window and shut it.

I looked down at Envy and shook his shoulder slightly. "Hey Envy. Wake up."

He groaned and shook his head. "Yes. Get up." I protested.

His eyes slowly opened.

"Well good morning. You're a pretty face to wake up to." I blushed.

"Should we get farther away?" I ask, referring to Wrath.

"I had thought about that but I think we should stay some-what close to here." He said.

"So we've gotta find a place to stay."

"Yup."

I stood up and Envy did the same after me. My cloak was slightly damp and a little dirty. I untied it and dropped it on the ground.

"Oh yes. That outfit doesn't look suspicious." Envy said seductively.

"You're one to talk." I challenge watching him drop his cloak on the ground.

"Come on. I know where we can go." He grabbed my hand and we began walking out of the ally and on the street.

A few people looked at us with questionable looks. I tried not to stare back at them but found myself doing it anyway. The streets were booming with human activity. Children were running around the streets and mothers were pushing their babies in strollers on the sidewalk. Business men walked to their jobs and than there were the military. Occasionally a human would walk by dressed in a big blue coat. We would have to duck into the nearest store or ally.

My feet were starting to hurt and the sun beaming down from the sky made me shield my eyes.

"Here." Envy said putting me on his back.

"Thanks." I said letting my arms fall over his shoulders and my head rest on his shoulder. "Are we almost there?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"Almost. Its just a little farther." He said chuckling. "You know you're just like a kid."

"Sorry." I mutter.

He smirked.

"Ahh. Were here." He said stopping in front of a hotel.

I slid off of his back and crossed my arms in front of us.

"So were staying in a hotel." I asked.

"Well its not like there's other people here. Its been closed for years. When the other Homunculi were alive- if that's what you call it- we stayed here." He explains.

"So how are we getting in?" I asked looking at the door. If it's been closed odds are the door wont open.

"We'll have to make our own entrance." He said walking around in to the ally.

We looked up at the windows. The closest ones are about 15 feet above us. I could break one, with my fingers, easily. I hold my hand up and force all of my energy into my fingers. They sharpen and spring into the windows glass. The glass shatters into a hundred tiny pieces. I retract my fingers and look at Envy.

"Impressive." He says with a smirk.

"Now the trick is getting threw the window." I say.

"Ha!" Envy exclaims and bounds off the wall behind us and threw the window.

"Crap." I mutter and attempt to do exactly what he did.

I push my feet off against the wall behind me and fall just short of the window but, Envy catches my hand and yanks me threw.

It seems like were in a scary movie, I look down the hall way were in. the lights are all off, the only light that's visible is the light shining threw the windows.

"Follow me." Envy said rushing down the hall.


	7. Life and Death

Chapter 8- Life and Death.

After Envy led me down the hallway and threw a door that led us to a staircase we ran up that and into a door on the left side of the next hallway. The room was dark but I could still see. That ment Envy could too. The floor was a grayish-carpeted color with dark maroon red walls. There were two beds covered in black bedspreads that were neatly folded over. It seemed like know one had ever been in here except for the dust. Other than that the hotel room was pretty plain. There was a small bathroom and a wardrobe. There was also a little table with a lamp on it in-between the beds.

"We used to stay on this floor." Envy says flopping down on the bed closest to the window that had the curtains pulled over it. A dust cloud puffed out around Envy from the bedspread. I know he's referring to the rest of the Homunculi.

Envy's hair is spiked out in a disarray and his muscular tone makes him look almost like a…

"You know you kinda look like a palm tree." I murmur.

He props himself up on his elbows and looks at me. He isn't smirking but he isn't exactly mad either. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

I giggle slightly to myself and bound over to him and jump on him. Before I know it he's wrestled me so that his head is hanging over mine. He's fast and that means I need more practice. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to yank him to the left with a quiet grunt. I'm successful and he falls over off the bed.

"Ha!" I taunt my face lifting in to a smile.

It doesn't take much effort from him to flip me over again.

"Ha!" He mocks me.

His face looks different. He's smirking but there is something in his eyes that confuses me. That when I realize his face is slowly getting closer to mine.

"Um… E-envy…" I shutter.

But I can see he has no intentions of stopping what he's started. It's not that I don't like him but… I've know him for like five days and he could easily kill me off if he wants. If he does want me dead why hasn't he killed me yet? Maybe he doesn't want me dead. I can't deny that I have felt feeling for him that I've never felt for anyone else. Maybe I am falling in love with him.

His lips are almost touching mine and I stare into his eyes, shocked. Than the distance is closed between our lips. I close my eyes and winde my arms around his neck. His lips force mine open and I don't protest. His tong snakes into my mouth and circles around mine. My body feels like it's fluttering as I kiss him back.

When I awake Envy's arms are wrapped firmly around my waist and were lying on one of the beds. I look up at his face to see that his eyes are open and looking down at me.

"Well that's not the slightest bit creepy." I mutter.

"No not at all." He replies slyly.

I rib the sleep away from my eyes and sit up. Envy's grip slips away from my waist. Not as much sun shines threw the think curtains. I get up and walk over to the windows. My hands yank the curtains far away. It is dark and I'm wide-awake.

"Great Im nocturnal now." I mutter.

"It's better for us that way." Envy says. "There are a lot less people out at night."

"I see." I let the curtains fall and look down at my feet.

That's when I hear a small thump below us. My head whips around to look at Envy. He's staring at the floor, listening. There's another thump and than constant stomping. Envy jumps off of the bed and takes a ready fighting stance. I turn to the door and hold my hand out in front of me. I can already feel the energy coercing threw my fingers.

What can only be assumed to be footsteps are getting closer and fast. It feels as if ice is spreading threw my vains. My breathing gets quiet and slow.

Whoever it is is defiantly in the hallway just outside the door that is separating us. There is a strong ramming against the door. The door shakes and shutters until it is broken down and hits the floor with a loud slam. Wrath stands there, in the doorframe shaking with anger.

"Scar!" Envy commands.

My fingers spring.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Wrath yells jumping and clearly missing the impact of my knife like fingers.

"Damn!" I curse bringing my fingers back to me.

"Aw son of a bitch." Envy says each word separately and clearly almost like a teenager would as he springs.

His body collides with Wrath and they are both knocked to the floor. They begin rolling down the hallway, throwing fists and kicking legs.

Immediately I follow. I watch as the roll towards the staircase.

Have you ever seen two cats fighting? Than you may know what Envy and Wrath look like now. The move so fast, jittering around trying just as hard as possible to kill one another. Trying to save their lives. Envy trying to save his own and mine. Fists fly and blood splatters.

My eyes wide with shock quickly turn to horror as Envy falls down the stairs and Wrath sprints towards me with incredible speed. I scream a scream so terrifying that it could turn blood to ice. My mind begins to work again and I run back into the room. Only when closed in the room, I realize that I should have ran down the hall, or anyplace that would be just a little more safe. Just so I could fight for my life a little longer. Just so I could live a little while longer.

"Scar!" Envy screams from down the stairs. I can't tell if he's angry or terrified.

"Envy!" I yell back. "Help." I whisper mostly to myself.

I know that there is no hope for me now. I am going to die. This is the end. Wrath wins. Wrath walks up to me and I don't try to avoid getting kicked directly in the face.

I drop to the floor on my knees, and watch as Wrath's arm transforms into a gun/human like arm. He puts the gun to my head and bullets pierce threw my skull. The pain is almost indescribable. Each bullet adds to the vast amount of pain I feel now. Stinging, burning, ripping, killing me.

I scream again. Finally Wrath stops and I fall lifelessly to the floor. Blood drops fall over my face and into my eyes. My eyelids flutter trying to rid the blood of my eyes so I can see. I can feel my skin regenerating and my bones that have been cracked and shattered heal. I smile in grim triumph.

"No matter how many times you try to kill me, I will never die." I say with a raspy voice.

"You're wrong." He smirks.

He remind me of Envy for a split second but Envy's smirk is wreakless or sometimes even happy. Wrath's is vicious, evil.

His foot comes in contact with my stomach with great force. I feel some type of liquid rise in my throat. It scratches the inside of my neck as it rises. A mixture of a clear liquid and red stones pours out of my mouth. Once I start I can't stop.

"You will only stay alive so long as the stones are inside of you." Wrath says kicking my again.

As I vomit the only thing keeping my alive I notice something has been drawn on the floor. It's an alchemy circle.

"Hello Scar." A voice I've heard before says.

I look up to see Edward Elric. He must have drawn the circle. I heave the last of the contents in my stomach and feel weak. The pain in my stomach isn't subsiding and I already know that this time I really am dying.

"Any last words?" Wrath says.

What a cliché.

"No? Well than prepare to die." He laughed.

I watch my vomit turn to a red liquid and evaporate.

"Don't you dare!" I head Envy yell as he kicks Wrath in the back.

Envy that scoops me off the floor and runs faster than I've ever seen him run, down the stairs and out the nearest window. I close my eyes as glass shatters around me. We land on the ground in an ally and he starts running again. When I open me eyes I wonder if anyone can see us because I can't see them. Although it is night, there probably aren't that many people out here.

I let my eyes shut once again and I fall asleep.

When I awake this time we're in the forest. Completely surrounded be green leafy trees. My body feels week. Have I died? Have I been reborn again.

I'm ecstatically happy when I feel Envy's grip tighten ever so slightly around my shoulders. His ankles are crossed and I'm laying on them almost like a pillow. His hands are resting on my shoulders.

"Scar?" Envy says as if he's wondering if I've really opened my eyes.

"En-vy?" My voice is raspy and weak.

"Here." He says putting a stone to my lips. "I thought you were dead."

He keeps talking as I take more stones from him and gnaw on the hard stones that give me life.

"After you passed out I couldn't decide where to go I thought maybe going back to your home but they would probably figure that out. So I decided to come back out here. I was here when I found you. Outside our scent gets washed away faster too an-"

"Would you stop babbling! I have a massive head ache." I cut him off, I'm full by this point.

"Well get rid of it. You need some more training. You didn't even try to defend yourself back there. If I hadn't regenerated a little later, you'd be dead." He says, his tone completely changing.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I say stretching my arms out in front of me and hear several cracks. "I didn't even know how to begin to defend myself." I jump up and my legs crack too.

"So besides being able to perform alchemy, Wrath can bind his body to almost anything. Like with the gun when he shot you. He can also expand his limbs." Envy says springing up.

"Hmm." I ponder. How does he do that? I bend down and place my hand on the ground. Maybe he starts to transmute and than grabs at the object.

"Well go on." Envy pressures.

"What if-" I start to say.

"No what ifs." Im cut off.

I sigh in defeat and push my energy in to my hands. The earth below me begins to transmute nut before the transmutation is complete I clutch at the earth, desperately. I feel it form over my arm and in-between my fingers. The weight of the earth around my hand isn't as heavy as I expected it to be.

"What now?" I ask looking up at Envy.

"I dunno. Stand up or sumthing. See what happens." He sounds like a bored little kid.

"Well aren't you a shit load of help."

I stand up and yank my arm up with me. The earth around my hand glides up with me. I smile. I give my hand a little flick towards Envy. The ground ripples towards him and he has to jump to aroid to wave or earth. Its like an ocean wave only without the water.

"Impressive."

Than a thought occurred to me.

"Oh shit." I mutter.

I look up at Envy with slightly frightened eyes.

"How do you suppose I get my arm back to normal?" I ask my voice getting a little shaky.

"I dunno." He shrugs his shoulders.

"You're an ass." I mutter and he smirks as if Im kidding but he's really pissing me off.

I bend back down and try to transmute again and as I do shake my hand slightly. The ground slips right off my hand, like butter.

"Thank god." I say falling backwards.

"Think fast!" Envy yells pouncing at me.

"Damn you Envy!" I yell rolling over and he comes in contact with the ground.

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to up. I got sick. =P. So how is it? I'm still debating weather to keep writing or not. Review and I probably will continue.


	8. Fire

Okay so I was reading the reviews from the last chapter and imminently started typing once I was done reading them. Thank you to all who reviewed. When someone reviews my stories it makes my want to write and when people don't review it makes me wonder if I should keep writing or not.

Chapter 9-Fire

SCARLETT'S POV

Envy's foot jabbed into my back which cause me to wince in pain and fall to my knees.

"Damn." I muttered.

"You're not fast enough." Envy warns.

I heave myself up, twirl around and throw my fist at Envy who promptly dodged it. I gritted my teeth and screamed threw my closed teeth, frustrated. He's so much better than me and he's probably going easy on me.

Envy sweeps his leg across the ground, trying to trip me. I jump up and back flip in the air away from him.

"Good but you have to be better." Envy calls.

Now I'm pissed. I cruel my fingers in to fists and take off in a dead run. Running as fast as I can I hurl my body at Envy. He dodges me. I'm able to stop before I hit a tree and back flip threw the air once more. This time I land right in front of him and grab his neck, cutting off his air. He grabs my arm and throws me on to the ground. Three of my ribs crack I can feel them. He's fighting back more now.

"Okay. Ow!" I yell.

"Sorry but you'll never learn if I go easy on you." He smirks and bends down so his face his just above mind.

As soon as my ribs regenerate I grab at his neck and throw him down on to the ground as I spring up. I smile happy to have done something right.

"Nicely done." He says jumping up.

"Can we stop now?" I whine stopping my foot like a kid.

"Nope." He smirks in response.

"Damn you." I say ducking as he pounces.

He manages to flip over and land on his feet. We both take off running at each other. We collide and I manage to grab his neck with both of my hands. He's got my neck too and I can't breathe. I grip harder and try to cut off any air getting to him. I can see my knuckles turning white.

"Your lips are turning purple." He can barley talk.

"I-I-I" I can talk at all.

I heave my knee in to his stomach and he lets go of my neck. I fall to the ground on my knees, coughing and trying to breathe as he flips away. He's running at me again. I sit on my knees and brace my self.

Once he's almost touching me I put my hands on his shoulders and swing my body weight backwards. Envy lands on his back with my knees on either side of him and my hands on his shoulders. He's obviously surprised.

He doesn't make an effort to move, he just stares into my eyes shocked while I smirk.

"I win." I murmur leaning down and pressing my lips to his neck.

"You win." Envy repeats quietly.

ENVY'S POV

I have a clear view of her cleavage next to the darkened sky as she bends her head down and plants her soft lips against my neck. A shiver of pleasure runs threw my body.

In my hundreds of years Scarlett is the only girl that I have ever felt these feelings for. Theses compelling feelings to protect her, to be with her, to make her mine forever were all screaming at me inside while I kicked the hell out of her. She needed to learn though. And now she has learned my weakness. Her.

Her tong snakes out of her lips and slides along my neck. Her soft hair hangs down on my stomach and her mouth travels up my neck and along my jaw. Finally her lips connect with mine. Her lips part and my tong slides along her bottom lips.

I roll over so I'm on top of her and place my lips on her neck. Scar's hands winde threw my hair. I draw my lips away from my teeth and bite down. Her grip tightens on my hair. I can taste blood. Her neck is already regenerating.

Why do I feel this way for her?

When I wake up Scar is tucked under my arm and sleeping. I look at the sky. The sun is beginning to set. I try to untangle Scar from my arm without wakening her, and Im unsuccessful. She sits up and runs a hand threw her long hair.

"I feel like I'll never see the sun in the middle of the day again." She mutters.

SCARLETT'S POV

I stand up and notice Envy is staring at me. I look back at him, "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He smirks.

"Uh-huh sure." I mutter. "So what are we doing today…err…um night?" I ask ready to get moving and burn some stored energy.

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Ugh." I groan and I bend down to put my hands on the ground.

I kick my feet up so I'm standing on my hands and let my legs fall back so that I've done a complete rotation. I'm trying to entertain myself. I put my hands back on the ground and kick my feet up again. This time I feel two strong hands grab my wrists and yank me towards him. He yanks me over his body and rests one hand on my exposed lower back.

"Hi there." He smirks.

"Hi yourself." I say back, nipping at his lips.

"You know we could just say here all day." Envy murmurs.

"We could." I say pressing my lips to his. "But I have too much energy built up." I say jumping up, teasing him.

He dawns this surprised and confused mixed expression, than he smirks.

"Very funny." He jumps up and takes a few steps towards me.

He has a little bit of an evil expression on his face. My eyes widen and I turn around and bolt.

My feet make a pitter-patting sound against the ground as I run. I can hear Envy behind me and I pick up my pace. A smile stretches wide across my face. I weave around the trees and I pump my arms as I move faster.

"You'll never catch me!" I call over my shoulder almost hitting a tree.

"We'll see about that." He yells in response.

I can feel the breeze of Envy's feet right behind mine. I can't move any faster. That's when I feel his hands grab my exposed waist and yank my back towards him.

"Got'cha." I already know he's smirking.

His toned stomach is pressing up against my back. I feel a shiver travel down my spine. Envy leans his head down and plants a kiss on my neck. I close my eyes and savior the pleasure that makes my close my eyes and smile.

"Envy…" I moan.

His teeth graze along my neck and he tugs on my top. I hear the rip of one of the straps and something flashes threw my mind. An image. It's my house and its on fire. My parents car is in the drive way and I can hear screaming as well as smell smoke.

I gasp and yank my self away from Envy. I turn my body and take off.

It's not long before I can hear Envy's feet pounding on the ground behind me.

"Scar! Whats wrong?!" He yells, confused.

With out even hesitating to stop and think I keep running in the direction I somehow know my parents house is in. I can sense it and I know I'm going in the right direction.

"Something's wrong!" I yell back to Envy.

He's beside me now and keeping pace with me perfectly.

"How do you know?" He asked still confused.

"I just do. Trust me."

And with that he doesn't protest. He only follows my actions. We run just as fast as possible threw the trees. It dark and would be hard to see if I was a normal human.

Were getting close now, I can smell smoke and hear the crackling of flames.

"Something's burning." Envy states as if I don't already know.

I ignore the stupid comment, stating the obvious.

My incredible speed exceeds slightly. I'm running so fast that its getting hard to breath and my legs are burning. I emerge threw the thick forest and can see my house.

Bright orange flames are licking the sides, the roof, everything. I can hear the faint sound of coughing and I start running again.

I dive threw the flames and look around. My skin is burnt but regenerating.

"Envy, find them!" I order.

With that he's gone searching the house for my parents. I bolt up the crumbling stairs and run to my parent's room, already knowing my mom will be there. As my skin regenerates it is only met with more burns.

I can see my mom on the floor by her bed. I run over and pick her up. That's when the floor gives out.

I scream as I fall on to the flames and remains of my house. I force my legs to move and I stand and run to the wall.

When I burst threw the burning wall I can see Envy has already gotten out with my father and is trying to revive him. I run up to where he is and set my mom down.

"Mom!" I scream with tears running down my cheek.

Her eyes are closed and their not opening. I shake her shoulders and get no response.

I begin screaming over and over again, desperate for her to wake up and show some sign of life. "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

No response.

That's when something grabs my waist and pulls me into their body.

"Scar. Scar! It's no use. They're dead." He wraps is arms tightly around me and I cry into his chest.

"No. No. No." I sob.

I can feel his lips on my head, offering me comfort that I reject.

That's when a new idea dawns on me.

Wrath.

Wrath did this.

He set my house on fire and killed my parents.

My tears stop flowing and I stand up.

"Im going to murder that son of a bitch."

The more reviews I get the faster I update and the more chance there will be of me writing more. 


	9. Revenge

This week I went on vacation so I'm very sorry that this chapter took a while to be posted. Also I messed up and the last chapter was not chapter nine. This one is.

Chapter 9- Revenge

"Envy." I growl.

"Hmm?"

"Is his scent still fresh?" My teeth are gritting together and my fists are clutched at my sides.

"Yes."

Why can't I smell it than? This doesn't make sense. Could it be that my sense of smell was not raised along with my other senses when I was born a Homunculus.

"Follow it." I order.

Envy begins to walk in front of me and down the side of the road. I take one last look at my dead parents. They are covered in ash and their clothes are burnt. I look to the house. Flames are licking up the entire house. I hear a crack and watch as the entire roof crumbles in and collapses. I turn towards Envy and begin walking behind him.

He is servile yards in front of me. I don't make an effort to catch up to him. I only walk at my own pace.

I'm leaving the life I once knew behind now. The family I had once known and loved. Gone. My home gone.

My once blue eyes now a deep purple are filling with cold tears. My body longs to be human again. If I was never so careless and had look before crossing the road, I would not have been hit by that stupid car. I would still be alive and living my life with my parents and friends. But no. I was hit by a car and my father out of love tried to bring me back. That is the reason I am now forced to live this horrible life. I would give almost anything to be human again.

Anything except, Envy.

Envy.

The only reason I want to be alive if that is what I am. If it wasn't for him I would be trying to kill my self right now. If it wasn't for him I would have never met Wrath and Wrath would have never killed my parents.

But that again I'm glad I've met Envy. Like it or not Im falling in love with him and there's no stopping it. Why would I fall for him though? He's evil, temperas, and above all, envious. But than again why wouldn't I fall for him. He's playful, easy to love and absolutely amazing. And his smirk makes my heart melt.

"Scar." I look up and Envy has stopped and is now looking directly at me. "You know it may not have been Wrath."

"No I'm sure of it. He set the house on fire." I say threw my clenched teeth.

He doesn't question me, He only turns around and keeps walking.

Wrath. I'm going to kill him. As long as he has no stones inside of him he will die. If I have to I will rip the stones out of him one be one. My parents didn't have to die. He wanted me not them.

Tears slip from my eyes again, I close my eyes but keep walking. I can hear Envy's footsteps get closer to me and than I feel myself being picked up. When I open my eyes I am on his back and he is walking again. I let my arms fall loosely along his chest.

"Why do you think he killed them?" I ask quietly.

He doesn't answer, he only looks down at his feet.

"Why won't you answer me?" I place my lips on his shoulder.

"I don't think you'll like the answer."

His hands are under my exposed thighs, holding me up on his back.

"Please tell me." My lips brush along the skin of his shoulder as I talk.

"I think he wants you to come to him." He says with no emotion.

I ponder that for a moment. Maybe he's right. Maybe we should stop following he scent.

"So it's a trap." I say unsure what to do anymore.

"Yes." He confirms.

"What should we do?"

He stops walking. "We should wait for him."

"Okay." I murmur.

Envy turns and walks into the forest once more. Twigs snap under his feet and leaves brush against our skin.

"Scar," Envy begins but doesn't finish.

"Hmm…" I want him to continue.

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me Wrath wouldn't be after you. Your parents would still be alive and you wouldn't have to deal with all of this." He says, looking down to his feet again.

"Envy…" I start. "But if it wasn't for you, I'd still be where I had woken, confused and defenseless. If you had never found me, I'd be weak from lack of stones, I wouldn't know how to fight and I wouldn't remember my past life. Sooner or later Wrath would have found me and killed me." I kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you found me. I'm happy I met you. Because of you I can fight and I can live. I can live with you…I love you." I say, shocked to hear the words escape my lips.

He lets my thighs slip away from his hands and my feet fall to the ground. I take my hands away from him and look down. Maybe I should not have said that.

My cheeks blush as dark as they can. I've noticed the color I blush lightens the more I eat the red stones. I turn around and put my hands to my cheeks.

"Scar." I don't turn around, I don't even hear the foot steps as Envy gets closer to me. I only feel his hands winde around my waist and fold together over my belly. He pulls me close to him and kisses my head.

"I love you." He mumbles into my hair.

I whip around and wrap my arms around his waist. His arms fall around me and his head rests on mine.

The next night when I woke up I felt Envy's hands holding me tight to him around my belly. I squirmed around so I could see his face. I jumped when I saw that his eyes were open and looking down at me. He smirked.

"You scared me." I say.

He lips meet mine.

"Sorry." He mumbles into my lips.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I say pulling away and raising one eyebrow.

"No."

"Uh-huh sure." I sit up and shake the grass away from my hair.

My mouth opened and a yawn escaped my lips. I lift my hand to cover my mouth as an image flashes threw my head.

It's Wrath. He's sitting in front of my house. I can feel a light breeze against my skin. In my mind I see the back of Wrath's body. His hair moves as the wind blows slightly. Oh I get it. This is what's happening now, where he is. Wrath turns around and I can see his face, an evil smile spreads wide across his face. He begins walking down the road, down the same road Envy and I walked down just last night.

I jump up and start running as fast and as quietly as I can.

"Scar!" Envy calls, following behind me.

"He's following our scent! He's looking for us!" I yell back. "Do we stay and fight or keep running?" I don't stop running.

"Keep running!"

I do as I'm told and my feet pound on the ground.

"Find water. Find a body of water! It will stop our scent!" Envy yells.

I just keep running forward. I try to focus my mind on the forest to see if I can find a body of water that way. My mind tells me what way to run and soon I can hear a trickling of water. My feet go faster and I pump my arms. I can hear Envy close behind. The trickling of water soon turns in to a rushing of water.

I don't stop when I see an opening that I assume to be some sort of cliff that drops in to the body of water.

I am right. It is a cliff and the drop is longer than I expect but I don't hesitate to jump off. I manage to turn my body threw the air so I'm in a diving position. I take a glance to my left to see Envy diving next to me.

The impact of the water hurt my ears slightly once I hit the surface. My eyes pop open and I can see threw the clear water that Envy is still next to me. I swim up to the surface and waited for Envy soon his head popped up and we swam to the wall of the cliff.

Wrath's face pops into my head and I can see that he is right above us. He's confused as to why our scent ended. His face turn into a mask of anger and he stalks off. I try to keep him in my mind to watch him leave, to make sure he actually leaves. He does.

I finally have a chance to calm myself and take in my surroundings. There is a cliff above us and a field across from us. Surrounding us is clear sparkling water.

I sigh and lean back, resting my head on the back of the cliff wall.

That's when I feel something grab my ankle and yank me under the water.

My eyes immediately open under the water to see Envy. I swat at his hand, clutching my ankle and kick my leg, trying to get free. His grip doesn't loosen. I kick and wiggle until his hand looses enough that my ankle slides free. I swim back down to him and he grabs my waist.

I feel no need to swim to the surface for air. I guess I don't really need air anymore. Envy's lips press against mine and they part. His tong slides along my lower lips and snakes into my mouth.

We hit the cliff wall and my top rips in the back. I don't make an effort to stop it from sliding off. Instead I claw at Envy's top with my fingers until it falls off of him as well. I feel his hand creep in to the abnormally short shorts Im wearing and touch the sensitive spot in-between my legs. Than I feel the shorts rip away from my skin. My breasts press up against his bear chest as he pulls me closer to him.

I clench my teeth together to suppress a moan and wrap my legs around his waist. His fingers slid back to the place in-between my legs. I bite my lower lip and press my face in to his shoulder. His hair tickles my back and chest as it falls around me and I close my eyes as my body absorbs the pleasure rushing threw my blood stream.

His lips nip at my neck and jaw line. I feel his tong slide along my neck, my shoulders, my jaw line and up to my lips.

I love him and would gladly die for him, I know he would do the same for me as well.

**The world needs more EnvyXOC Fanfics! Please Review. I'm actually surprised how fast I updated this time. If you review I'll try to update even faster. **


	10. Good Morning

Chapter 10- Good Morning

My eyes pop open to the setting sun. Im finally getting used to sleeping during the day and awakening at night. Envy's arm is securely wrapped around my waist and holding me against him. I look down to find that we're both completely naked. My cheeks flush as I sit up and look around at my surroundings.

We're still by the body of water but, something is different about today. The water pressure must have increased because today there is a water fall about ten feet tall, flooding over a stone drop-off in the far left side of the unknown body of water. I look around to see that Envy and I are laying in a grassy meadow mirroring the cliff we descended from yesterday.

I wiggle my way out of Envy's grasp and stand up. My mouth opens up enough for a yawn to escape and I stretch my arms out in front of me. I begin walking over to the water. I walk along the grass that slightly slopes up-hill to the flat rock surface the water from the water fall comes crashing down on. As curiosity bubbles to my face I hold my hand out and let the cool water surround it. I take a step on to the stone and than another so I'm standing directly below the flow of water.

The water is the perfect temperature for my body. I tilt my head back and my hair is quickly soaked by the rushing water. My hands brush the few stray strands of hair that cling to my forehead and fall back to my sides.

I once heard as a way of purifying the soul people would sit under water falls and meditate.

I let my mind race. Last nights events flooded back in a faded rush. I let Envy take me innocents away from me. His green hair tickling my body as it hung down over me. His sweet kisses along my body and of course his trademark smirk. My cheeks flushed again.

_~Flashback~_

"_I love you." Envy murmured brushing hair away from my face with his fingertips._

"_I love you." I repeated smiling. _

_Envy leaned his forehead on mine while we lay in the grassy field across from the cliff we jumped from._

_Why do I believe Envy wasn't always like this? What was his former life like? I know he used to be with the other six sins but, why?_

"_Why were the other sins killed?" My thinking had begun to bubble out of my lips._

_Envy's smooth even breathing stopped and brow furrowed._

"_Im sorry. I didn't mean to." I said._

_He didn't say anything for a moment and I thought he might have fallen asleep but soon he gave me a response._

"_Have you heard about the Philosopher's stone" He asked._

"_Yes, It's a stone made up of souls." I said remembering my father once talking about it._

"_They're the red stones you've been eating."_

_I gasped._

"_They're keeping you alive."_

_How could this be? I've been eating human souls! _

"_They're the only thing that will keep a Homunculus immortal. Well the military didn't like that very much. So they tried to kill us. Edward succeeded in killing all but two of us. I was able to escape. And I don't know how Wrath is alive." He explained._

_I closed my eyes feeling sick to my stomach. That pain subsided when I realized if it weren't for the stones Envy would be dead and so would I. So in a way I'm thankful for the souls given to me. _

_I open my eyes and offer Envy an understanding smile. He smiles back at me almost as if he had read my mind._

_~end of flashback~_

I turn away from the water so that only my left side is being pounded with water. I look over at Envy to see that he is watching me. Suddenly I am very self-conscious. I feel my cheeks turn pink and Envy smirks. I begin to walk off the stone and leap to the grass. I walk over to him and place my hands on the ground. A pile of black clothing forms at my hands. I take the first set off the top and toss the other at Envy. He quickly catches it and begins getting dressed. I follow his actions and slip on the clothing I transmuted. I was able to transmute the clothes Envy was wearing before as well as mine.

A shiver runs threw my spine and I feel my eyes glaze over. In my mind I see Wrath and he's running threw the forest. He's searching for us. His teeth are gritted together and he's almost hissing.

I blink and see Envy in my face. He's so close I can feel his breath against my lips. He looks confused.

"What? What did you see?" He asks his lips brushing against mine as he talks.

I'm momentarily distracted by his lips. "Wrath. He's looking for us." I say almost as I can't believe it.

"Well why wouldn't he be?" Envy smirks as if this is all a joke.

"Hmm."

I put a finger to my lips as I think. He has a point. Wrath _would_ still be looking for us. He'll probably keep looking until he finds us.

"Mhm." I agreed.

I smirk and press my lips to his. "I think we should look for him." I mumble matter of factly against his lips.

He sighs and pulls away from me.

"Way to ruin something good." He grumbles standing up.

I stand up and put my hands on my hips.

"Hmm. Is that all I am? Good?" I swiftly turn away from him trying to hide my smile.

It takes him a moment to answer.

"You aren't serious… are you?" He questions, obviously regretting what he said.

I hear him take a step closer and place a hand on my waist. "You think I ment that?" He questions.

"What reason wouldn't you have to?" I whimper looking at my feet, doing my best to hide my smile.

He places his other hand on my waist and turns me around to face him. I force myself to frown and suppress a giggle.

"I was only kidding." He says in a low quiet voice, placing a finger under my chin.

I quickly jerk my face away and look to the ground.

"Scarlett…" He whispers dropping his hand.

That's when I can take it anymore. A giggle slips from my lips and my face lights up in a huge smile.

"Wha-" Envy begins but I cut him off with a mixture of words and laughter.

"I didn't…think…that…you'd…actually…believe…me." I giggle uncontrollably.

I look back to Envy's face. It's a mixture of surprise and relief. It takes me a moment before I can control my laughter and finally stop. Envy's face slowly changes to something that looks like…hurt. My face falls as well as my heart.

"I was-" I start.

"You are one dangerous creature Scarlett." He smirks and grabs my waist.

Our bodies collide and his lips mash mine.

By the end of the day we had accomplished absolutely nothing. Sure I worked on my alchemy and learned slightly more control over what I transmute but that's it. We swam in the water for a bit and talked about Envy's past life as well as mine. I told him about being home schooled by my parents and he explained how Dante and the other six sins came to be.

The sun will be rising soon. We are laying on our backs watching the sky our hands intertwined when a wave is washed over my mind.

In my head I see Wrath. This time he's following our scent and he has an evil grin on his face. He knows he's getting close. Edward is several yards away from Wrath and struggling to keep up. I sit up and gasp.

"Scar…" Envy sits up as well.

"Wrath…" I whisper. "He's coming."

In my head I can hear Wrath talking. "You. You're going to die for abandoning me. And you're girlfriend. She'll perish too." His lips aren't moving though. These must be his thoughts.

"He… He says you abandoned him." I whisper, still watching Wrath weave between threes.

"I tried to save him from Fullmetal but wasn't able to. It was either I live or we both die. I guess we both ended up living." Envy explains.

I blink and Wrath is gone.

"Dante turned against us and left us. Fullmetal along with the military found us. They had us all trapped. Roy Mustang burned Lust and Gluttony. Fullmetal began using alchemy to rid us of our stones. I knew if I stepped in the transmutation circle to save Wrath I'd die along with him. So I swallowed my sorrow and watched as Edward killed each one of the remaining sins with alchemy. Wrath must have had a stone left in him." He looked down at his hands.

"I know I shouldn't have left him. Edward was walking towards me and he had just killed the sin with his mothers face. I could tell it was very hard for him so I turned into that woman. He wasn't able to stab me. I managed to land a kick in his gut and book it out of there. Alone." I could tell this was hurting him.

"It's in the past Envy." I attempt to comfort him.

I can hear pounding of feet against the ground in the distance, or just in my mind. I can't tell.

"Get ready." I murmur, standing up. "He's coming."  
Envy stands with me. Our hands are still intertwined. I give his had and a quick squeeze. He returns the gesture.

"Stay back and let me do the fighting." He declares.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "No way! He killed my parents. I'm killing him." My voice changed from jocular to seeping with acid.

He's smirking now. I don't even have to look over at him to know he is. A figure is moving closer to us, running in towards us in the middle of the meadow.

"Hello, Scarlett…Envy!" It yells from across the field as it quickly closes the distance between us with Edward far behind him.

It's Wrath. I am one-hundred percent, absolutely sure of it.

"Hello Wrath." I say as he stops. "Good morning."

The sun is rising behind them. Edward finally comes to a stop at Wrath's side.

"How polite." Wrath grins and takes a step closer to me.

I lean back on my feet and spring at him, sparking the fight.

There will be two more chapters. I know I'm sad too. The first will be a regular chapter than the last one will be an epilog. Please review. Im sorry this chapter took me a while. Writers block.

**Thanks.**


	11. An Ending

Hello there! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. If I get some more this chapter I'll post an epilog but if not, I'll put the epilog off I little bit longer. Anyways how is it so far? This chapter is gonna be Epic! I suppose I should begin writing now.

Chapter 11- An Ending

I dove for Wrath with my arms stretched out in front of me. My hands clutched at his neck as we fell to the ground with a thud. Without having to think I forced my energy to my fingers and they sprang out away from my hands. They pierced clearly threw his neck and out the other side. I knew this wouldn't kill him but it would stall him. Quickly my eyes shot up to glance at Envy. He had been pinned down by Edward, who was about to slice Envy's throat with his sword like automail.

Envy landed a punch in Edward's gut, knocking the wind out of him. This gave Envy enough time to push Fullmetal off of himself and jumped up off the ground.

"Big mistake!" Wrath hissed.

I felt two very strong little hands grab my neck and flip us over. I was now looking into the eyes of a monster above me.

"You lost focus!" Wrath growled as his fingers cut off my airway.

I couldn't breath in any air. I punched him in the chest and grabbed his shoulders as his grip loosened slightly.

"Not so fast!" Wrath growled, tightening his grip again.

I did the only other thing I could think of. I let my hands drop from his shoulders and relaxed every molecule in my body. I made the energy in my body flow evenly threw out my body and let it turn from a solid to a liquid.

He jumped back off of me, shocked.

"H-h-how? M-mommy?" He sounded like a sad, scared little kid.

Envy had told me that Wrath got extremely close to Sloth. Sloth who could turn her body to water, just like me.

"Sorry Wrath." I said reforming my body, to its normal figure. "I'm not Sloth. I have the power of your so called 'mommy' along with Lust's and even your little alchemy tricks." I said smiling.

Wrath's face was confused and grieve stricken all at the same time. Than the evil grin I hated spread across his face. He threw a punch at me and I back flipped away from him, landing on my feet. Wrath was running at me again. I held my hand out in front of me and forced my finger to spring at him. Three hit his body.

I could feel his flesh and blood molding around my fingers as his body tried to regenerate. I pulled my fingers back and shook my hand to flick the blood off. Than I began running at him. He jumped up snatched my neck, I tried to let my body melt into a liquid but couldn't.

Wrath must have seen the confusion in my face.

"I have alchemy to thank for that." He snarled. "You can't move can you?" His evil smile was still plastered across his face. "It's one of those little alchemy tricks." He growled, mocking me.

ENVY'S POV

"Would you be able to kill your little brother?" I growled in Alphonse Elric's voice as Edward tried to land a punch.

I had seen Alphonse Elric as a human only once. It was in a picture in Dante's house.

"Well how about little Elicia?" I yelled shrinking down to the size of a three year old.

I had seen this little kid in a picture right before I killed Maes Huges.

This time Edward hesitated. He grunted as he began charging towards me. I flipped forward, changing back to my original form and managing to kick Fullmetal in the chest. As I landed on my feet, Ed fell back.

"How many times have you tried to kill m-" I was cut off by a blood- chilling scream.

My head automatically turned in the direction it came from. Than my heart dropped. Scarlett was being held down by Wrath as he bent her own finger and stabbed her with it. The scream had come from her. Wrath smiled as her bent her pointer finger, causing her to scream. Blood pooled around her from her previous wounds. Wrath plunged Scarlett's finger threw her chest just as the last gash finished regenerating. Scarlett's scream was terrifying. I started to run towards her but Edward caught my wrist and threw me down. I jumped back up ignoring Edward's attempts to grab me and ran to Wrath. My fist collided with his face and his body toppled off of Scarlett. Scars raised her hand and began trying to unbend her misshapen fingers. She screamed with each movement.

Her breathing came in short heavy gasps. As she unbent the last of her fingers she jumped up and dove towards Wrath with a hostile look on her face.

"I'll murder you!" She screamed.

With her back to fighting I turned to Edward.

SCARLETT'S POV

I pounded my fist on Wrath neck. My breathing was still heavy and my fingers felt like they were ready break off.

"You bastered!" I yelled with as much anger as I could.

I uncoiled my fingers and stood up. Next I rammed my foot into his stomach with as much force as possible. He began coughing and gasping. A smile played at my lips.

"Oh Wrath you silly boy." I said in a childish voice. "Killing us won't change anything."

He stopped coughing and I rammed my foot into his stomach again with even more force.

"Envy never betrayed you, you stupid boy. He only wanted to save you. It was either you or both of you. There was nothing he could do to save you." I crouched down and looked him in the eyes.

I could tell he was begging to weaken.

"You're…you're lying." Wrath struggled to say.

"Hmm. No I'm really not. Maybe you're just to blind to see what really would have happened if he tried to save you." I said in my childish voice. "And even so. You didn't really need the saving. Now did you?" I crouched in closer to him. "Edward kept you alive and you killed homunculi for him. You killed your own kind. Hmmm now what do you think he was planning to do with you when the homunculi were dead?" Words kept forming at my lips and flowing out without me thinking.

"S-shut up!" Wrath said, unable to move.

"Now you see, I have my theory. I bet he was going to kill you. And now he won't have to. I'll finish out that part of his plan for him." I stood up and kicked at Wrath's side, making him roll over.

My foot slammed down on to his back and that's when he began heaving. I looked over to see Envy flipping threw the air away from Edward. A liquid formed at my feet. I looked down to see a red liquid evaporate. I knew that was the stones.

I kicked Wrath again so I could see his face. His face was washed over with fear. For just a second pity ran threw my vains. Would I really be able to kill him? He killed my parents and attempted to kill both me and Envy.

"Wrath, you shouldn't have killed my parents." I began to say in my childish voice. "I might have let you live if you hadn't"

I forced my fingers to grow and twirled them around in front of me. With one quick motion I raised them above my head and threw them down, slicing Wrath's neck.

I watched in amazement as his body began to dissolve in a powder and blow away. I shrank my fingers back to normal size and flicked the blood away. I started to nervously laugh as I sank down to my knees.

"It's over." I whisper to myself.

"A-Alphonse?" I heard Edward say.

I turned around to see Edward, Envy and a boy I had never seen before. He had bold hair pulled back into a ponytail and deep gray eyes. His voice was very familiar. A suit of armor popped in to my mind. Could this be Alphonse Elric? Edward's brother.

"Brother what's going on?" Alphonse asked.

Edward didn't answer. He was in shock.

"Sense when do you have a body?" Envy asked sarcastically.

"We only found it a few days ago. While in the third laboratory." Al said calmly.

"Brother tell me! Whats going on?" Al asked again getting impatient.

"Al, I-I." Edward couldn't talk.

Was it that he never wanted Alphonse to see this or that he never thought he would have to explain himself for his horrible actions.

I stood up and walked over to Envy. I stood next to him and grabbed his hand. We exchanged a quick glance and than looked back to the Elric brothers.

"Brother!" Al pressed, his cheeks flushing a light pink. In anger maybe?

"I can tell you what happened!" Envy yelled.

"Envy." I whispered putting a hand on his chest, as if I was holding him back.

I knew Al had nothing to do with this. I knew I had no reason to be angry with him.

"Your brother kept Wrath alive, but only so together he could kill us." I began.

"Brother…how could you?" Al whispered.

"I'm more than sure that Edward was planning on killing Wrath after we were dead." I added.

"Brother what did they do to deserve this?" Al began to raise his voice.

"A-Al you know all the horrible things Envy's done and if he's with her than they're bound to cause some sort of trouble!" Edward yelled.

"Even so they don't deserve to die. Scarlett never did anything to deserve death. And Envy has done some pretty horrible things, but do they really need to die?"

Al confused me. How could he be so nice to evil creatures like us. Even I who had become a homunculus less than a month ago could see we were evil. More or less we _could _be evil.

"Let's go brother." Al said as he turned around. "Lets go home."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

Reluctantly, Edward followed his younger brother. Al stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"We won't bother you anymore. That is unless we have to." He said than turned around and walked away with his brother trailing behind him like a kid who just got in trouble.

I found that I couldn't look away from them until they were completely out of sight.

Weird.

Once I was sure that they were finally gone I turned to Envy and sighed.

"Yeah…so…I killed Wrath." I said not really knowing what to say.

He smirked and pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around his waist knowing that we would never have to go threw what we just did, ever again. I would live for all of forever, with Envy.

"I love you." Envy whispered, kissing my hair.

I smiled to myself.

"I love you too."

**So how was it? Remember if I get some reviews I post an epilog. **


	12. Epilog

The Homunculi's Heart- Epilog

Scarlett's POV

It's been ten years now. Ten years sense Wrath killer my parents and in return I killed him. You must know I never wanted to but I had to. If I never did he only would have kept playing a cat and mouse type game with us. Me killing him was the only way to protect myself and Envy. We haven't seen nor have we heard from Edward or Alphonse Elric sense that night. I am grateful for that.

"Scarlett." I heard my name being whispered at my ear.

"Hmm…" I hummed.

"Get up." I felt a pair of lips touch my jaw line.

My eyes fluttered open to see a green haired homunculus lying next to me. Envy. A smile emerged over my face.

"Good night." I said sitting up and stretching.

Envy jumped out of the hotel bed and wandered around the bed to my side. He grabbed my hand and tugged on it.

"Lets go." He said eagerly.

I yawned and tried to fall back on the bed but Envy yanked on my arm and I flew in to his chest. I looked up and pressed my lips to his.

"We could just stay here." I murmured.

"Hmm…" I knew he was distracted.

I took advantage of that and slipped out of his grasp. I ran out of the room and down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the hotel. My feet carried me to the ally. I pressed my body against the wall and waited. A minute went by and I heard nothing. No footsteps…. no nothing. I pealed away from the wall and looked out of the ally. I raised one eyebrow in confusion. After taking another step I knew something was up. I looked up to see Envy's body falling towards me. I jumped out of the way as his feet hit the ground. My feet tried to move away from him but he was quicker. He grabbed my waist and yanked me back to him.

"Lets go." Envy growled.

"Kay." I smirked.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the ally. We walked down the road. We did this as much as possible. The only times we could was when we knew that no military personal would be walking the streets and that wasn't often. It was good for us to get out. Sometimes when we severally needed to get out and just move. Being in side an abandoned hotel can make you a little antsy. Envy was always the first one to get restless.

We would entertain ourselves by running down the halls of the hotel or running up and down the stairs. If we were really desperate, Envy would transform into someone else and I would transmute some new clothing. It was always a risk for me though. Envy could go out whenever he wanted to really but he didn't want to leave me.

I yawned as we walked down the sidewalk.

"You kept me up too late." I muttered glancing at Envy.

Envy snickered and smirked his trademark smirk. I rolled me eyes and smiled myself. A comfortable silence fell over us. I let my mind wander and looked for Alphonse Elric. Soon enough I found him. He was in Risembool with a cute black-haired girl. They were walking up the long drive way to a house. I shuffled threw his thoughts to find her name. Mei. I sighed knowing he was far away from here. Next I looked for Edward. He was lying in bed watching a blond girl sleep, with a smile on his face. I knew that girl. I had to look threw Edward's thoughts to find out her name. It was Winry. I knew in my human life we would have been great friends.

We've had a couple close calls. We've almost been caught. The first time there was a girl watching me on the street. Sure we were in disguises but she seemed to know me. I looked back in my memories and immediately remembered her. Her name was Kelly. She was my best friend. I wanted to run up to her and hug her but couldn't. I told Envy and we went back in to the hotel threw a window in the ally. Than there was the time we didn't pay attention and a general from the military saw us at night on his way home. We were the only ones on the road, dressed in weird clothing. We calmly turned away from him and walked back to the hotel.

Due to this day I think he knew who we were. I think he was sent to check on us.

There were also the hard times. Like when I finally realized I could no longer interact with human life without a risk being involved. After realizing who Kelly was on the street and I wanted to do was run up to her and hug her and tell her I was alive and well. Than there was the time I realized that in few short years everyone I ever knew would be dead…gone…forever. I cried for a whole day when I realized that.

I haven't even regained all of my memories yet. I remember something when an object, person or event around me reminds my subconscious of that something. Envy tries to help me remember but there is only so much he can do. I have a pretty good idea of what my past life was like and know many things about it but I know there's more to remember.

No one knows of us living in the hotel except maybe the military. I'm almost positive that they know. I often watch out the windows of the hotel. Many times I've seen military personal walk by and give the hotel strange glances or sometimes even stop and stare at it. When they stop I am forced to duck down and hide myself so I'm not seen. Once Fuhrer Roy Mustang walked by. He didn't stop but he did glance at the building. All at once I was nervous that one day they would come for us and happy he let us live. I wouldn't die without a fight though.

Envy's hand tightened around mine as his pace began to quicken. I smiled and looked over at him. He smirked. Soon our pace turned into a run. Giggles bubbled out of my lips as my hair blew back behind me.

I was faster than Envy but he could hear better than me. I had to hold back when I was running with him but I didn't mind. I wasn't paying attention to where we were running, I only let my mind race and enjoy the long awaited run. When I finally focused on our path I realized we were headed towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked, surprised.

"You'll see." Envy answered with a chuckle.

When we ran into the forest we released hands and hopped around the tree roots. It was almost like a dance. We bounded farther and farther away from the town. I let Envy get in front of me and I followed a few feet behind him. I quickly recognized the path we were taking.

I jumped from trees root to tree root with a smile spread across my face. Occasionally a giggle would escape from my lips. I watched as Envy jumped out of sight and threw a row of dense trees. I followed the path he took and jumped out of the trees. We were in a meadow. The meadow we fought Wrath as well as killed him.

Envy wound his hands around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Want to stay here tonight?" He whispered in my ear.

"We'll have to be back by morning." I warned.

"So?"

I turned around and pressed my lips to his. I knew Envy would get carried away –well we both would really- and than we'd realize the sun was rising and rush back to the hotel.

"Lets stay here for tonight." Envy mumbled against my lips.

"Okay."

I giggled as we fell onto the grass and Envy pinned my shoulders down.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too."

He smirked and pressed his lips to mine once more.

Like I said it's been ten years. I am now happily living with Envy in the abandoned hotel that we once used to hide from Wrath in. I'm absolutely ecstatic to be able to wake up next to Envy every night and be able to run threw the town without any danger threatening us with the one I love.

**So…how was it? Did you like it? Reviews are nice so please review. I may be writing another EnvyXoc fanfic soon. I have to finish my Ouran high school host club fanfic first though. **


	13. All the right weapons

Hello! Megan here!

I just wanted to let you all know I have a new Full Metal Alchemist story out. Its called All the Right Weapons. The summer I have posted with it sucks so ill post a longer one here.

Radiance and Nevaeh are homunculi sisters who don't remember their human lives. Greed -under fathers orders- is sent to capture the girls and bring them back to the underground homunculi HQ. Envy immediately has feelings for Radiance and Wrath develops a little crush on Nevaeh. Soon we learn the Greed has strong feelings for Radiance dating back to her human existence. And after Radiance's first mission she cant help but enjoy the thrill of a kill.

Soooo, check it out and review and what not.

THANKS!


End file.
